


Fuschia

by AGDoren



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Abbie Mills Appreciation Week, Day 4 50 Shades of Sexy. Inspired by some conversations on why Abbie would have had webcam chats pop on her computer so easily. Mature rating for smut scenes in upcoming chapters. Includes original character Gigi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuschia

**Author's Note:**

> Abbie and Luke discuss strip clubs.

1)

Luke glanced out the window, the afternoon sun slanted across the oriental rug, in beams of warm gold and a late summer breeze stirred the gauzy sheers that covered Abbie’s windows. They could be out somewhere, most young people were out somewhere, but Abbie was slowly turning him into a homebody and he didn’t really mind.

Her apartment was what most people would call homey, she called it warm, welcoming and comfortable. He couldn’t argue with that.

She spent a lot of time on her apartment buying furniture plush furniture that you just wanted to sink into and never get up from, everything was in warm colors like red, burnt-oranges and golds, with each room having its own bright splash, the living’s bright lively color was yellow. It was also really put together, which he didn’t understand. She made the same amount of money he did, maybe less, but her place looked way nicer. But that made since she wanted her home to be a home.

He looked at her now, she was sitting beside him watching Inside Edition, frowning with her arms crossed. Apparently she didn’t like what they were saying. He stroked a strand of hair out of her face, so he could admire her profile.

“This is stupid,” she said and pursed her lips. “They don’t know anything about clubs or strippers.”

“You do,” he asked?

Abbie was not the type of woman he imagined ever going to a strip club. Her house was warm and welcoming, but she was uptight. He could see her in fifty years like his grandma with plastic slip covers on everything, making kids sit at some kiddy table stuck on the back porch.

“Look most women don’t sex work just, because they want to. They do it, because they never had opportunities for education so they can’t get other jobs,” she rolled her eyes. “They have children to take care of, they to have live, and survive themselves.”

Abbie always got really serious when she talked about survival, he couldn’t blame her, but it was too nice a day for things to get that serious.

“You ever been to a strip club?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Babe,” Luke said trying to distract her from her irritation, “its Inside Edition, their entire business model is sensationalize everything, but keep it appealing.”

She looked at him now, clearly listening.

“So they focus on the sex and the blonde girl with fake boobs and a college degree, because that is what they are interest in.”

She sighed.

“They’re not in it to educate.”

“You’re right,” she admitted.

“And besides,” he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, before bringing her knuckles to his lips to give them a kiss. “Its too nice a day for you to be in a bad mood, because of Inside Edition.”

She met his eyes and smiled and he froze for a moment. She had the most beautiful eyes, wide and dark, eyes that you could drown in. When she looked at you with those eyes and smiled, slightly sensual, guard coming down all you could do was wait and hope you didn’t do anything or say anything that made the walls shoot back up.

She squeezed his hand and her smile got bigger.

“You’re right it is a nice day we should go for a walk. I’m going to go and get a pair of sandals.”

“Sandals you can walk in,” he called.

“Or you just better bring cab money.”

Luke checked his wallet, he did indeed have cab money.

Abs dressed like a completely different woman when she wasn’t working. He remembered being absolutely stunned on their first date. Today she had on one of those knit- crochet tank tops, that women wore, in bright orange and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that she had another brown tank on underneath, with a pair of khaki colored capri pants with a bunch of laces and drawstrings.

 

She came back wearing a pair of wedges with heels that weren’t too high. He thought she could walk in them. She’d also added earrings and a little make-up.She stopped and posed in the hallway door one hand on her hip the other resting on the door frame.

“You look gorgeous.”

She walked across the room and stood over him.

“Thank you baby,” Abbie leaned down and gave him a little kiss. “Lets go.”

They strolled over to the park, ate hot dogs, popcorn, and ice cream and sat outside cuddling a bit and watching the people. For the most part they saw people who knew them and said hello, some stopped and talked a bit. Throughout the day though he thought about Abbie and strip clubs. She was a very passionate woman, she really enjoyed the things that she enjoyed.

“So on gp you don’t actually object to strip clubs?”

“No.”

“Oh,” was all he said, but his face must have given away some of what he was thinking.

“You want to go?” Abbie asked tone and expression neutral.

Was she mad? She looked calm, but then she usually looked calm.

“Well if you wanted to go I thought it might be fun,” he admitted.

She bit down on her bottom lip giving him a look that said she knew better, but there was amusement in it as if she thought he were simply being naughty.

“We’ll see,” she said getting up and stretching while giving him a languid smile.

His eyes went to her breast he couldn’t help it.

“Call a cab babe, I’m ready to go home.”

*****

 

The first thing Abbie noticed was the hair. Tiny, tightly coiled ringlets, springing up into an afro that was thick and luxurious, gleaming in the sunlight, Abbie wanted to run her hands through it. You rarely saw black women with naturals in Sleepy Hollow. Small towns didn’t provide the type of environment where people felt free to be themselves. So she mainly saw and naturals on youtube.

She’d started watching hair tutorials in college. Watching them she’d learned what relaxer really did to the hair and how to take care for it properly once it was relaxed. She was still on the creamy-crack as some called it, but she was smart about it and watching the tutorials she’d learned to take proper care of her hair. It grew out long and thick like it had been before they went into foster care. It was beautiful hair, Luke loved it. Sometimes though she looked at naturals and thought she might like to have hair like that, one day.

Abbie sipped her coffee and leaned back into the wrought iron cafe seat. The afternoon was long and pleasant, too nice to sit in the house.So she sat outside sipping good coffee and reading a good book. Her eyes went back to the woman with the natural as she stood outside pondering the cafe menu. She was tall and beautiful with skin that was neither light nor dark with a warm golden cast. A pretty sun dress in bright pink flowed down to her calves, and terrifically high espadrilles twined round ankles. Natural went inside.

She thought about the other woman’s hair, how soft it probably was. Naturals talked about that a lot, the idea of natural hair being stiff or brittle was another stereotype they insisted. Abbie believed them. She wanted to touch that hair, experience the softness for herself, twine one of those corkscrew ringlets round her fingertip, and tell that girl -scratch that- woman how beautiful her hair was.

Maybe they could talk for a bit, maybe she could flirt with her a little. Nothing serious, nothing that went beyond this moment in the sunshine at an outdoor cafe. She had a boyfriend, but she liked the idea of flirting with a beautiful woman.

Not that she was going to, that would just be one more thing that made her stand out.

_'_ _Did you see that, that Abbie is a lesbian? Well no she is bi’ right, she has a boyfriend?' 'I'thought black girls couldn’t get enough of those big black dicks, they’re not lesbians?' 'Well you know maybe someone did something to her when she and her sister were in the woods. So Jenny went to the crazy house and she turned lesbo.'_

She could hear the gossip now. None of it would be said to her face, but people would talk. Perhaps they’d do more than talk.

She’d been out as bi’ in college, in New York, where no one knew anything about her and she’d got enough flack for that back then. Guys asking her if she was interested in a threesome with their girlfriends, and lesbians that insisted on enlightening her that she didn’t really need men, that society had just convinced her it was so. That she should just embrace the fact that she was a lesbian too.

Natural came back outside with a smoothie in one hand and Sula, by Toni Morrison in the other. Smart and beautiful, Abbie sighed. Maybe she should go with Luke to the strip club.


End file.
